Octopod
- Previous = }} |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Octopod |Row 2 title = Color: |Row 2 info = Orange |Row 3 title = Shape: |Row 3 info = Octopus |Row 4 title = Size: |Row 4 info = Huge |Row 5 title = Location: |Row 5 info = Worldwide |Row 6 title = Founder: |Row 6 info = }} The Octopod is a mobile undersea vehicle, and it is the Octonauts' home and headquarters. It consists of several interconnected areas. It is built to look like a Giant Octopus. The Main Area This large central areas contain most of the primary functions of the Octopod including HQ and the Launch bay. It also appears to house 's medical bay, 's lab, Inkling's library, and the Vegimals' Kitchen. Side Modules There are four side areas. Two are subdivided into two bedrooms each; one split between Barnacles and Kwazii, and another split between Peso and Dashi. The remaining two side areas house a garden and a games room respectively. The side modules are connected to the Main area by a series of flexible tubes through which the crew can slide down to get to the areas. Alternatively ladders are employed to get to areas which are higher up in the structure. The side modules can be retracted close to the main body when the Octopod is moving or in danger. Steering The Octopod has an autopilot system, which can either be controlled automatically by Dashi or manually by Barnacles. Manual steering is from a wheel house which emerges from the roof of the center piece. This chamber is accessed via a lift, although the lift cannot operate during powercuts. Advanced Technical Specifications PLAYING TAPE. The Octopod is a second generation general dynamics Type-3 hull configuration, made with a patented nuclear-embedded positronium alloy. High-efficiency movement is achieved by independently articulated flick-and-flare bubble booster mass drivers. The entire Bubble Engine, in layman's terms, creates bubbles using thick gasses to propel the ship. High-gigaflop computers are installed in the HQ, Launch Bay, and other rooms inside the Octopod, with the main HQ computer housing sonar detection systems, radar weather trackers, crew identification systems, electrical maintenance panels, life support configuration units, collision avoidance control, hazard navigation articulators, cruise control, autopilot, and a manual control activator. Overwhelmed? We'll take it slow from here. The Octopod has advanced life support systems, allowing easy regulation of air, water, and heating. The ship carries a kind of chemical oxygen generator to produce air. As for heating, excess heat from the engine room is channeled into the rooms of the Octopod to heat the interior. For running water, there is a simple filtration system which takes water from outside. The Octopod's launch bay is a type of moon pool, which is an opening in the floor or base of a ship/submarine's hull which gives smaller docked vehicles access to the water. Unlike some advanced types of moon pools which have clamps and/or docking bays, the Octopod's launch bay bears more resemblance to a swimming pool. A battery system is installed in the Launch Bay in order to facilitate constant productivity and power the whole ship. The engine has an alternator to charge this battery which only produces power when running. Trivia * The current Octopod is actually the second Octopod that was made. ** The first Octopod was crashed, as seen in The Octopod Mystery. Category:Vehicles Category:Mobile Category:Home Category:Octopus Category:Ships Category:Ships no longer Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4